The invention refers to a device for the prevention of collateral fibular ligament injuries by way of movement restrictors that prevent twisting or spraining of the foot.
Collateral fibular ligament injuries represent a very common sports injury. They result from hyperextension of the collateral fibular ligaments due to a twisting or spraining of the foot. The risk of such injuries can be reduced by a high, firm shoe structure, as for example is the general practice in hiking. Often athletes use relatively rigid bandages to give the foot greater support.
A drawback of all known measures to reduce the risk of collateral fibular ligament injuries is that the measures greatly restrict the mobility of the foot and thus, although they protect, they also represent an impediment to sports performance.